


Forced To Go Out

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Smut, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Would you pretty please write some head cannons for Kenma and his gf being drug out to go clubbing?  but they both would’ve rather to have stayed home thanks babe😘
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Forced To Go Out

⤍ Honestly you and Kenma had plans to just sit on the couch and cuddle and watch movies while he plays on his switch

⤍ But as you were getting all settled down on the couch Kuroo comes busting in the front door

⤍ Both you and Kenma are surprised (but not really) as he came unannounced but has done that before

⤍ He tells you that a bunch of the old Nekoma team is getting together right now at a club downtown

⤍ You ask why Kuroo didn’t just text you this and he said that he didn’t want you two to ignore the texts so he came in person

⤍ He then proceeds to _physically_ get both of you off the couch and usher you to your shared room with Kenma and closes the door

⤍ He tells you to get dressed in something fun and to hurry up cuz everyone is already waiting

⤍ You and Kenma look at each other, silently groaning. This isn’t what you had planned but you both knew Kuroo would barge in and dress you two himself If you didnt hurry

⤍ Kuroo doesn’t take no for an answer very well when it comes to getting together with old teammates. Its good for the socialization, he says

⤍ Begrudgingly you and Kenma get dressed. Kenma in nice pants and a button down and you in a pair of skinny jeans that accentuated all the right places and a flowy top

⤍ Kenma takes a moment to look at you. He loved you in tight clothing and it made him blush instantly

⤍ The moment you see him looking at you like that you chuckle “Thought you might like to see me in something you like if we’re being forced to go out~”

⤍ Kenma nods and gives a weak, “Y-yeah” before you both finish up getting ready

⤍ The moment you enter the club, you’re holding Kenma’s hand and looking around seeing everyone

⤍ Sure its nice to see everybody

⤍ But as you’re trying your best to be social, Kenma cant take his eyes off you

⤍ You’re all he wants to look at right now and you can feel his eyes on you the whole time

⤍ You both get a couple drinks down you eventually and the two of you start to joke about things you see around you. Laughing at at one of the old teammates is dancing or how many shots another has had and how wasted they are

⤍ After the couple drinks you and Kenma are a bit tipsy, which means clingy and touchy Kenma

⤍ He makes comments, whispering in your ear about how he just wants to touch all over you and how he would love to just take you home and kiss you

⤍ You’re totally that couple that finds a booth in a secluded area and starts to make out. _Heavily_

⤍ Hands are everywhere and tongues dancing with vigor

⤍ Eventually Kuroo finds you both and shakes his head. Seeing as you still secluded yourselves even at a social gathering. He then decides it’s time to get you home and he calls you two an Uber

⤍ The both of you lose a bit of your neediness in the car as making out in the backseat of some random persons car is weird to you

⤍ But the moment you two get home, its game over. Straight to the bedroom to finish what was started at the club.


End file.
